


Moments

by jeztwo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeztwo/pseuds/jeztwo
Summary: Dialogue Drabble: Albus and Severus talking over tea late one evening in Harry's 6th year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Found in a 3am Notepad :)
> 
> A fire crackled somewhere behind them, spoken into the silence....

"In life there are moments when you look at your own actions with a sharp awareness of your frailties and flaws; seeing what you could have done better had you known, had you reacted fast enough or with a different tact."

Severus watched the old man's eyes, seeing glassy blues that didn't look at him but back at all those 'mistakes'. "Albus..."

"Don't interrupt an old man's wisdom, lad. I might not have time left to think these thoughts again." He huffed a sigh. "In those moments, Severus, my only advise is remember the present ticks ever on and you only ever need look back as long as it might help you forward."

Closing his lightly parted lips the younger man could think of nothing to say.

"Sherbert lemon?"


End file.
